


Morningstar: Lucifer Rising

by United Republic (RepublicChe)



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [16]
Category: The Seven Heavenly Virtues (Anime), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shoujo-ai, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/United%20Republic
Summary: After being cast out of Heaven, Lucifer embarks on a journey of vengeance especially after she's transformed into a Demon Lord by the The Seven Mortal Sins via the cursed Garb of Punishment. With her path laid before her, Lucifer's success will not only rely on her alone but also with the aid of her allies Leviathan, Maria Totsuka and a girl named Mina. AU.





	Morningstar: Lucifer Rising

_ **Date: September 12th, 2017** _

_ **Location: Earth** _

* * *

"Damn Michael! Damn God!"

With a shake of her head, the former Archangel Lucifer snarls in distaste. The memory of what the Seven Mortal Sins did to her is still fresh in Lucifer's mind. Belial, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Astaroth will all pay when the time comes. Along with those whores Michael, Uriel, Sariel, Sandalphon, Metatron, Raphael and Gabriel. Pulling away from sucking her mistress's left breast, Maria Totsuka gives Lucifer an inquisitive look before asking, "What do you mean mistress?"

With a glare, Lucifer's only demon ally, Leviathan swats Maria on the side of the head after pulling her tongue out of Lucifer's clit, "Shut up human, and suck Lucifer's breast like your friend Mina!"

Leviathan then goes back to pleasuring Lucifer's clit. Meanwhile Lucifer sighs, "Despite me and Michael being lovers, she still bowed to the whims of God and booted me out. She betrayed me, despite everything... Anyway, I still have to find away to get to Belial and make her pay for what she did to me. And you three are going to help me. By the way, Maria, What do you see?"

Leviathan and Mina stop what they're doing and nod in agreement. Meanwhile Maria briefly licks Lucifer's breast before responding, "Yes mistress. I'll help you. As for seeing where the Demon Lords are, I'm not sure yet."

Lucifer smirks before licking Maria's breasts to the jealousy of Leviathan and Mina. A few minutes later, Maria gasps, "Miami. The Demon Lord Asmodeus is located on a beach in Miami.

Lucifer smirks, "Good work Maria. That's where we'll start then. We are going to Miami."

* * *

After reaching Miami, the group search the city's beaches, till they come to a startling sight. Female humans, having a mass orgy. More shocking is the fact that the Angel Metatron is naked while several women pleasures her. Standing in front of Metatron is Asmodeus with a smirk on her face.

With a smirk of her own, Lucifer quickly comes up with a plan. With a determined stride, Lucifer marches up to Asmodeus with her group in tow. Once she reaches Asmodeus, Lucifer stands her ground, "Asmodeus, You will take me to Belial. But first, how did you get ahold of Metatron?"

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow, "First off Lucifer, why should I betray Belial? Second of all, Metatron was sent to kill me by God."

Lucifer chuckles, "So the prick sent this clumsy idiot to take you out? Pathetic. Tell the truth Asmodeus, why are you loyal to Belial in the first place?"

Asmodeus scoffs, "None of your business Lucifer! As for how I captured Metatron. That was easy. In fact, I captured this slut ten minutes before you even showed up."

Lucifer sighs, "Heaven betrayed me. I have no reason to be loyal to it or God. Nor have I a reason to care for his Angels. They abandoned me when I needed them the most."

Asmodeus smirks, "So Lucifer, what are you going to do about it?"

At this, Metatron moans, "Lucifer, please help me!"

Lucifer scoffs, "Like you 'helped' me Metatron? I don't think so. I have some advice for you Asmodeus."

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Lucifer smirks to Metatron's horror, "If you prick Metatron with a needle, she will become a sexual sadist."

Asmodeus grins, "Thanks for the valuable info Lucifer. I'll be sure to to put it to good use."

Suddenly Mina tugs on Lucifer's arm and speaks for the first time, "Mistress, what if you, Asmodeus and Leviathan have sex with Metatron after pricking her with a needle. Simultaneously allowing her to drink demon blood. Or you could just inject it. Will this corrupt Metatron? Turning one of God's Angels into a Corrupted Angel would be the ultimate 'fuck you' for betraying you. What if you did that to Michael?"

At this, Lucifer, Asmodeus and Leviathan grin to the further horror of Metatron. Asmodeus chuckles, "I like how you think human! Lucifer, why don't we call a temporary ceasefire and try what your pet human suggests?"

Lucifer smirks, "Sounds like a plan."

Asmodeus grins, "Good. I own a nightclub. Lets go there for some privacy. It's closed right now, but that won't matter."

* * *

**_One Hour Later_**

* * *

With a savage grin, Asmodeus stares down at the terrified Metatron. With a syringe filled with demon blood taken from her, Leviathan and Lucifer, Asmodeus injects the blood into Metatron via her neck. Meanwhile Leviathan and Lucifer sucks on Metatron's breasts. as this is happening, Maria is licking Metatron's clit with her tongue.

With a smirk, Mina plunges her tongue into Metatron's mouth and begins wrestling with her tongue. With blinding speed, the combined demon blood flows through Metatron's body insidiously. Causing Metatron to scream in pain. Meanwhile Asmodeus pumps more lust into the air.

With the miasma of lust in the air, combined with being pricked by a needle as well as demon blood flowing through her veins, Metatron slowly begins to succumb to the demonic infection even though it's just started. Unable to control herself, Metatron takes charge of the kiss and wraps her arms around Mina before sucking back. After five minutes, Metatron stops. With a smirk, she licks her lips, "I have a secret to tell. The Demon Lords Belphegor and Astaroth are in a threesome secret sexual relationship with my sister Sandalphon."

This shocking revelation causes everyone to stop what their doing and gape at Metatron's words. Asmodeus gives a wolf whistle, "Wow, even I never expected that."

Lucifer nods, "Me nether. That partly explains why Sandy was so quiet when I was cast out. If Michael ever found out..."

Leviathan finishes Lucifer's sentance, "She would be done for and cast out like you Lucifer... probably even worse."

With a sly smirk, Metatron grabs Mina's breasts before seductivly sucking on them."

Asmodeus gigles, "Oh my, looks like our little sex addict is finally enjoying herself."

* * *

Meanwhile on the otherside of the country. Belphegor, Astaroth and Sandalphon are fanatically pleasuring each other. While Astaroth licks Sandalphon's clit, Belphegor and Sandalphon suck on each others tongues. Six minutes later Belphegor and Sandalphon stop tongue sucking. Belphegor sighs, "Sandy what do you think about Lucifer being cast out?"

Sandalphon shakes her head, "Truth Bel, I'm against it, but you would be nuts to say that to Michael or God."

Bel raises an eyebrow, "I thought Michael and Lucifer were lovers."

Sandy sighs, "They were until Lucy rebelled. Now I'm not sure what will happen. Bel, do you really agree with what Belial did to Lucy?"

Bel sighs, "...Not... really no... but just like being unable question God or Michael... you would be off your gourde to challenge or even say no to Belial. Me and Asta still don't like not informing the others about Belial really being Satanael. However I do agree that she's up to something."

Sandy nods, "Belial and Michael are defiantly up to something. I don't know what it is right now."

Bel quirks an eyebrow, "You think there plotting something together?"

Sandy shrugs, "My gut feeling says they are."

Bel nods, "Then I believe you my love. We just have to figure out what it is. Hopefully Metatron finally gets the courage to tell Lucifer Belial's true origin."

Sandy nods her head, "I agree."

Sandy and Bel then go back to erotically kissing each other.

* * *

**_Eight Hours Later_**

* * *

With a final scream, the demon blood in Metatron's body finally courses through her body. Her now blood red wings unfurl themselves. Simultaneously, ram horns grow out the side of her head. Minutes later, Vampiric fangs protrude out of her mouth as well. With a sadistic grin Metatron chuckles, "Finally, It's good to be free. I have somthing to say about your fearless leader Asmodeus."

Asmodeus cocks her head, "Which is?"

The now the corrupted Angel/Demon Hybrid smirks as she licks her lips while she simultaneously thrusts her wet pussy against Maria, "Belial's true name is Satanael. Before becoming a Demon Lord, your current master was an Angel of the Lord!"

Everyone's eyes budge. Asmodeus gasps, "Your lying!"

Metatron smirks, "Oh my sweet Asmodeus," Metatron then seductively traces her fingers down Asmodeus' chin, "I assure you my sweet, it's all true. By the way, I say we should courrupt all the Seven Heavenly Virtues!"

Metatron then proceeds to tell Asmodeus about Belphegor, Astaroth and Sandalphon's secret knowledge about Belial. As well as Sandalphon's suspicions. By the time she's done, Asmodeus is beyond the pale angry, "That whore, If you are telling the truth... if your sister's suspicions are indeed true...

this is treason! *sigh* because of this... Lucifer, I will help you only because you are the best chance we have to find out the truth... however if this is all a deception, then there will be hell to pay! I'll even help you remove the curse that was placed upon you. Just remember I'm only doing this for my own personal gain. By the way, corrupting Angels, I like the sound of that!"

Lucifer snorts, "Fine with me Asmodeus. So long as you don't stand in my way, then we won't have a problem. Oh and Meta, you just gave me a delicious idea in corrupting the Virtues. Asmodeus, you want to join in? You help me, I help you. Deal."

Lucifer then holds out her hand. Asmodeus then proceeds to shake her hand, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfiction, the characters Lucifer, Leviathan, Belial, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Michael, Mina and Maria Totsuka are from the Seven Mortal Sins while Uriel, Sariel, Sandalphon, Metatron, Raphael and Gabriel are from The Seven Heavenly Virtues.  
Note: Michael first appears in the Seven Mortal Sins, but also appears in The Seven Heavenly Virtues as the leading main character.


End file.
